


Power Rangers: Owl Spirits Episode 1

by hadrizzzzz



Series: Power Rangers: Owl Spirits [1]
Category: Power Rangers, The Owl House (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23682490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hadrizzzzz/pseuds/hadrizzzzz
Summary: It is an alternate universe which happens after Episode 10 of The Owl House. The Emperor starts his campaign in turning The Boiling Isles into an evil dictatorship with his assistants Lilith and Warden Wrath and needs to find the Owl gems to begin his rule. However, the main protagonists discover those gems and use their powers to become Power Rangers. They then use their Ranger powers to help save The Boiling Isles from falling under the tyranny of The Emperor by defeating his creations and to ultimately take him down.
Series: Power Rangers: Owl Spirits [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707613
Comments: 16
Kudos: 11





	Power Rangers: Owl Spirits Episode 1

POWER RANGERS: OWL SPIRITS  
Episode 1: Spirit of the Owl Part 1  
(Eda and King happen to be at a bazaar. Eda is looking very intently at everything)  
King: Hey Eda what are you looking for?! You look like you wanna steal something!  
Eda: (Covers King’s mouth with her hand) Hey King c’mon keep it down! Yes I wanna steal something but hey it’s important to our survival and we’re wanted criminals anyway so yeah I’m acting all suspicious like we’re supposed to be!  
King: You’ll never change Eda you’ll never change!  
(At the corner of her eye Eda notices something shining. She notices a red, blue and yellow coloured gem with an owl emblem in each located at the shelf of one of the stalls which is owned by a big burly man who looks rather disgruntled)  
Eda: (Whispers to King) Hey King I found the gems. I distract the guard while you snatch it out from that shelf alright.  
King: Alright! (Points a ‘thumbs up’ at Eda)  
(Eda then goes up to the stall owner and chats up with him)  
Eda: Hey big strong grumpy guy how’s business here??? You don’t seem to be in a good mood!  
(As Eda is distracting the stall owner King is climbing up the shelf to steal the gems. He gets to the top where the gems are and quickly grabs them by his paws but he unknowingly trips causing all the other things to fall)  
King: Woaahhhhhh!!! (Trips to the ground and causes the shelves to fall dropping every thing which is being displayed on it)  
(The stall owner then turns around and notices King who is smiling at him rather sheepishly)  
King: (Smiling nervously) Ummmmm……… I was just sampling the stuff………..  
Eda: (Notices the situation) Nice talking to you we gotta go!  
(Both King and Eda immediately bolt off with the gems in King’s hand)  
Stall owner: Guards they’re getting away!  
(An army of guards then start chasing both King and Eda)  
King: (Whilst running away) Alright Eda what crazy idea do you have right now?!  
Eda: No problem I have a spell for this!  
(Eda then uses her staff to conjure a wall of fire which stops the guards in their tracks)  
Guards: AHHHH!!! (As they stop in their tracks and cover themselves from the wall of fire)  
Eda: Haha suckers! Alright time to go home and put these babies somewhere safe!  
(Eda then summons her staff Owlbert to fly and she then whisks away back home)  
(Meanwhile three figures are observing Eda and King making their escape. The figures happen to be her sister Lilith and Warden Wrath whilst the third figure is sitting on a throne with a long black robe with a cloak covered from head to toe only revealing his hand with 5 razor sharp claws)  
Lilith: It’s my sister again ruining everything I’ve ever worked for!  
Emperor Bellows: You………….. I think you mean everything WE’VE ever worked for! Your sister Lilith has always been up to no good ever since she escaped from the coven!  
Lilith: Yes my highness my apologies! But as I promise one day I will get her back!  
Emperor Bellows: And you Warden Wrath you’re yet another useless insect who has failed to capture her! I didn’t make you Head Warden for nothing!  
Warden Wrath: Well technically she did capture my heart your highness!  
Emperor Bellows: What did you say!!!!  
(The Emperor then uses his magic to suffocate Warden Wrath)  
Warden Wrath: (Choking) I meant…… I meant…………… I failed to capture her your highness!  
(The Emperor then snaps his fingers releasing Warden Wrath from the chokehold)  
Emperor Bellows: Good! But unfortunately, she has stolen those gems which are important for my plans to rule The Boiling Isles! I can’t let those gems fall on anyone else’s hands or it will be all ruined! Lilith! Warden Wrath! Find the gems and bring them back to me!  
Lilith and Warden Wrath: Yes your highness! (Both of them kneel down and walk out of the throne room)  
(Meanwhile in Hexside school the bell has just rang signifying the end of the school day)  
Bell: AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! (Rings)  
(Luz is walking out of the school grounds looking rather delighted. She waves at her friends Willow and Gus who are waiting for her at their lockers)  
Luz: Hey my Hexside buddies!!!! (Hugs both Willow and Gus)  
Willow: Hey Luz so how was your first week here at Hexside?  
Luz: I would say it’s pretty fun and all! Learning about spells and potions I’ve learnt more about magic here in a week than I ever had with Eda.  
Gus: Hahaha yeah does she even teach you anything for that matter? I think you’re better off here than being under her tutelage.  
Luz: Well Gus she may have not been the best magic teacher but she’s still a good mentor to me in many other ways. She’s like my mum to me ever since I moved here.  
Willow: Awwww Luz that’s so sweet. And speaking of Eda is it okay if we go over to your place for the night?  
Luz: I’m not sure…………….. but why though?  
Gus: To celebrate your one-week-a-versary at Hexside! You totally deserve a celebration after surviving the horrors of Hexside. My first week here was really rough you don’t wanna know what I had to go through.  
Willow: Yup I was there with you Gus.  
Luz: Okay maybe I’ll pass. Oh yeah I gotta go Eda’s gonna pick me up right now! (Runs off)  
(Willow and Gus then run after her)  
Willow: Hey Luz wait up!  
(Luz then reaches to the school’s entrance. Eda happens to be waiting for her on her staff)  
Luz: (Waves to Eda) Hi Eda!  
Eda: (Waves back) Hey Luz so how was your first week here at Lameside? Had fun?  
Luz: It isn’t lame and yes Eda I had a lot of fun!  
Eda: Glad to hear that you’re doing what you want and enjoying it! That’s my girl! (Pats Luz’s head)  
(Meanwhile Willow and Gus have caught up to Luz)  
Gus: Hey Luz wait up! (Notices that Eda is right there) Ms Eda I want to ask you permission about something.  
Eda: What is it ummmm……………….. uhhhh…………………. Wait what’s your name again?  
Gus: My name’s Augustus but you can call me Gus. I’m just here to ask if we can have another sleepover at your place to celebrate Luz’s one-week-a-versary at Hexside!  
Eda: Well after what you did to my house the last time I would give you a big fat ‘NO’ but knowing you kids that isn’t going to stop you so yeah go ahead! Just DON’T make my house come to life again you understand! (Threatens Willow and Gus)  
Willow and Gus: Yes ma’am!  
Eda: Alright then hop on up there’s enough room for two more!  
(Willow and Gus then hop on Eda’s staff as they fly back to the Owl House)  
(The four of them then arrive back. Hooty then opens the main door to let them in)  
Eda: Alright kiddos set up your place for your stupid sleepover of yours while I head out!  
Luz: Head out? For what?  
Eda: Oh c’mon you know setting up my shop and selling stuff from the human world that’s how my business works! And I am looking for some doohicky which could activate something that I found.  
Luz: Found what?  
(Meanwhile King is running towards them whilst throwing a tantrum)  
King: Eda nothing’s working! I can’t harness their powers!  
Willow: Powers? What are these powers that you speak of?  
Eda: Oh yeah I haven’t told you guys yet let me explain. So last night while you were busy doing homework King and I went to the bazaar further down The Boiling Isles to look for these gems because apparently The Emperor wants them so he can take over The Boiling Isles and rule everyone with an iron fist! So I stole the gems and hid them here so his guards can’t take them and give it to him. I’m trying my best to either use the power of these gems against him or to destroy them but they don’t seem to be working. Apparently only ‘the chosen one’ is able to harness their powers but I don’t believe in all that ‘chosen one’ nonsense! But just to be safe you three DON’T TOUCH THEM! Understood?  
Luz, Willow and Gus: Yes ma’am!  
Eda: Alright then I’m off with my human world accessories! King, Hooty check on them!  
(Eda then walks off and waves them goodbye. Hooty automatically closes the door)  
Luz: Soooooooo ummmmmmmmm…………….. what do we do now?  
Gus: I don’t know if reverse psychology playing tricks with my head but I really need to touch those gems!  
Luz: C’mon you heard what Eda said we shouldn’t touch them. Now let’s just do something else.  
King: Nahhhhhh go ahead guys she was just messing with you besides I was meddling with them for the past few hours and guess what, nothing happened!  
Hooty: And c’mon now’s the best time to go behind her back and disobey her. I promise I’ll keep it a secret…………………….  
(As they are talking the gems then start glowing. Luz, Willow, Gus and King notice the radiant glow of the gems)  
King: What the?! Whoa they actually glow?! HA I was right!  
(Meanwhile Luz, Willow and Gus seem to be attracted by the glowing of the gem)  
Luz: (Gets compelled) I don’t know why but I have a feeling that we should check it out.  
Gus: (Gets compelled) Yeah………….. the light……………… it’s drawing me in…………………  
(The trio then head to Eda’s room where the gems are being kept. The gems are still radiating a glow)  
Luz: (Opens the door) Woahhhhhhh shiny!!!  
(The trio then move towards the gems. They then start observing the gems and notice that each gem has an owl emblem on it)  
Willow: Hey guys do you know what these gems are?  
Luz: I don’t know but all of them have an owl on it. It could have something to do with Eda since she is the Owl Lady.  
Gus: So should we touch it?  
Luz: I dunno. But I don’t think it looks dangerous so promise only 1 second and then we put it back! Okay?!  
Willow and Gus: Okay!  
(The trio then reach out to the gems. Luz picks up the red gem, Willow picks up the yellow gem and Gus picks up the blue gem. All of a sudden the gems then magically disappear from their hands)  
Luz, Willow and Gus: Wait huh???  
(The trio then start looking for the gems. They then realise that the gems are attached to their wrists via a metal bracelet)  
Willow: Guys the gems are on our wrists!  
Gus: Then we gotta take it off!  
(With their best efforts the trio attempt to pry it out of their wrists but to no avail)  
Luz: Ohhhhh no it’s stuck! (Continues prying it out)  
Willow: What do we do now?!! (Pries the gem nervously)  
Luz: We gotta find Eda! She’s the only one who can help us.  
(The trio then run off to search for Eda)  
King: (Notices the trio running) Hey guys so what happened?  
Luz: (Accidentally bumps towards King) Sorry King but we don’t have time to talk to you right now! Emergency!  
King: (Gets up) Hey!!!  
(The trio then continue running ahead)  
Luz: Guys it’s this way! (Points at a certain direction)  
(As they are running a group of guards then appear out of nowhere and surround the trio)  
Guards: GRRRRRR!!!!! (Closes in on the trio)  
Luz: Heyyyyyyyy ummmm…………..  
Gus: Oh no what do we do now? (Starts shaking nervously)  
(One of the guards then swings his staff towards Willow)  
Willow: AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!  
(Without realising it her scream gives off a supersonic screech which knocks away a few guards)  
Guards: GRRRR!!!!  
Luz: Willow how’d you do that?  
Willow: I don’t know I just screamed and it happened.  
Gus: Well whatever you did it helped because I think now we should run!  
(The trio then bolt off as quickly as they can. The guards then start giving chase)  
Luz: (Whilst running) Hey Willow thanks man!  
Willow: (Whilst running) No problem. But seriously I don’t know what I did.  
Gus: (Looks at the gem while running) I think the gems are giving us powers!  
Luz: That only means only Eda can help us! She knows all there is to know about them.  
(Meanwhile the guards have already caught up to them. The guards then quickly start attacking them)  
Luz, Willow and Gus: Ahhhhhhh!!! (Dodges the guards attacks)  
(This causes the trio to trip. The guards then prepare to surround them)  
Luz: (Gets up) Well if you wanna take us down you gotta beat us first! (Poses in a fighting stance)  
(Willow and Gus then get up as well and place themselves in a fighting stance)  
Willow and Gus: Yeah!  
(The trio then charge at the guards and try their best to take down the much larger and more imposing guards)  
Luz: Haiyahh!! Haiyahh! (Fights off the guards)  
(Luz is trying to fight them off but the guards are too strong. One of the guards easily knocks her down and is about to give her a deadly blow)  
Luz: NOOOOOOOO!!!! (Quickly dodges)  
(However she suddenly moves with supersonic speed without realising it. He ends up being behind the guards)  
Luz: Woahhhhh how did I do that?! (Looks confused)  
(The guards then realise she’s missing and turn around to notice her standing behind them. Luz sees this as a good opportunity to use her new-found powers)  
Luz: Hey guys now you see me and now you….. (Zooms behind them) DON’T!  
(Luz then headslams two of the guards knocking them out)  
(Meanwhile Gus is trying his best to fight but is too small to overpower the guards)  
Gus: Haiyahhh! (Punches guard) Ahhhhhhh my hand!!  
(The guard then swings his staff at Gus. However Gus catches it right before he can hit him and he seems to have a firm grip on it)  
Gus: Wait what?  
(Gus then flings the staff off and it causes the guard to fling off as well)  
Gus: Wait did I just do that?! That means………… I’M STRONG!  
(Gus then uses his new-found powers to take down the guards)  
Gus: And take this! (Punches a guard hard enough to fling him away) And this! (Pushes another guard and flings him off as well) And for you, a nice flip! (Grabs a guard by his feet and flips the guard over) Haha yeah!  
(Meanwhile Willow is being surrounded by guards)  
Willow: Oh no what should I do???  
(Willow then remembers her powers and proceeds to do her supersonic scream)  
Willow: AHHHHHHH!!!!! (Causes a supersonic scream which knocks the guards down)  
(The guards realise that they’re over powered and immediately retreat)  
Luz: Whoa that was crazy!  
Gus: Yeah! I’ve never been attacked by that many guards before. I can add that to my list.  
Willow: Well it seems that they are after us.  
Luz: (Looks at her gem) I think I know what they’re after. We gotta find Eda and fast!  
(The trio then look at one another with a serious and re-assuring look and head to Eda)  
(Meanwhile Eda is at her stall looking bored to death)  
Eda: Another day with no customers! Well nothing new just the usual Friday………….  
(She then sees Luz, Willow and Gus running up to her)  
Eda: Hey what are you three doing here?! Aren’t you supposed be at my place having that sleepover of yours?  
Willow: So sorry Ms Eda but we kinda touched the gems you told us not to touch and now the gems are stuck to us.  
Eda: What! I told you to not touch them! Anything ELSE happened?  
Luz: Oh and ummmm…………… we suddenly had powers!  
Eda: Oh no this is bad! We gotta go home right now!  
(The four of them then quickly fly back home using Eda’s staff)  
Eda: Alright guys we really gotta head back! You guys are in grave danger!  
Luz: But why?  
Eda: I’ll explain when we get ho………….  
(A magic burst then knocks the four of them down. The four of them then get up and notice that Lilith and Warden Wrath are smiling rather smugly at them)  
Eda: (Gets up) Oh it’s you again sister! I should’ve known that you would be part of this!  
Lilith: Yes Eda but I’ll let you off if you hand me the gems. If you do I will revoke all your wanted posters and I will leave you alone for good.  
Eda: I like your offer but sorry the gems are kinda stuck on these kids. Besides prissy little Lilith wouldn’t wanna hurt these sweet little kids right?  
Lilith: No but they can! (Summons the army of guards) ATTACK!  
(The guards, Warden Wrath and Lilith all charge towards the foursome. The foursome then fight back)  
(Eda and Lilith begin fighting each other)  
Lilith: Grrr take this! (Shoots a beam at Eda)  
(Eda then conjures up a portal to deflect the beam back to Lilith. The beam hits Lilith causing her to fall to the ground)  
Lilith: Ahhhh!!!! (Falls to the ground)  
(Meanwhile Luz is fighting Warden Wrath and a few of the guards)  
Luz: Haiyahhh! (Fights off the guards)  
(Without realising it Warden Wrath turns his hand into an axe and attempts to slice through Luz. Fortunately the slash wasn’t fatal and she merely drops to the ground)  
Luz: Ahhhhh! (Drops to the ground) You’re gonna pay for this!  
(Luz then uses her super speed to zoom behind Warden Wrath and wrap his face up with his cloak)  
Luz: Let’s see if you can beat me without seeing me! (Pulls up the cloak)  
Warden Wrath: (Blindly struggling) Help I can’t see!  
(Luz then kicks Warden Wrath as hard as she can causing him to fall flat on the ground)  
Luz: Haiyahhh! (Kicks Warden Wrath)  
(Meanwhile Willow and Gus are fighting off the guards whom are surrounding them)  
Willow: Haiyah! (Fights off the guards)  
Gus: Take this! And this! (Uses his ‘super strength’ powers to knock the guards down)  
(A while in Willow starts to tire out and the guards seem to be dominating her)  
Willow: (Gets knocked down by a guard) Oooof!  
(The guards then get closer to her)  
Willow: Alright you asked for this! (Shrieks)  
(The supersonic scream then knocks all the guards within proximity)  
(Meanwhile Eda and Lilith are still fighting it out)  
Lilith: Take this! (Shoots a beam at her)  
Eda: Right back at you! (Shoots out a fireball which causes Lilith’s beam to be nullified and it hits Lilith causing her robe to be singed and knocking her down)  
Lilith: Ahhhhhh! (Gets knocked down)  
(Luz, Eda, Willow and Gus then regroup. So does Lilith, Warden Wrath and the guards)  
Eda: Had enough?  
Lilith: You may have won this time but this battle is far from over! (Conjures up a portal and disappears along with Warden Wrath and the guards)  
Luz: Wait that’s your sister? Why is she after us?  
Eda: She’s not after you guys, she’s after the gems.  
(Scene then moves back to The Owl House where Eda is trying to explain what is going on)  
Gus: Ms Eda what’s going on? Why is your sister and that scary looking guy after our gems?!  
Eda: You see kids the reason why I left the Emperor’s Coven many years back is because I discovered that Emperor Bellows is a tyrant! He’s pure evil and he wants The Boiling Isles to bow down to his evil rule! But in order to do so he needs to rally up the gems of all the bird species and he’s still missing the Owl gems! And you guys are holding on to them.  
Willow: So what happens if he gets our gems?  
Eda: Terrible things kid terrible things! But I do know two things about these gems. The first is that we still don’t have all of them. You guys are only holding on to the three of them.  
Luz: Wait so there’s more?!  
Eda: Yes there are still two more gems out there! But we don’t have to worry too much about those gems for now.  
Luz: But what if The Empreror finds them first? Would that mean that we all will be in big trouble?  
Willow: Yeah Ms Eda we should find them before they do!  
Eda: And that brings me to the second thing I know about these gems! The second thing is………… apparently only the ‘chosen one’ can activate the gem’s powers. At first I totally didn’t believe that but since it only worked when you guys held on to it I’m starting to think that this ‘chosen one’ thing is actually true.  
Luz: So you’re saying…………… that only we can use these powers?  
Eda: Technically speaking yes but……….  
Gus: But then why would The Emperor want the gems if only the chosen one can use them?  
Eda: Well you see it isn’t that straightforward you can activate those gems if you have very strong magic but the thing is it can only work if all the gems are together. But since the gems have bonded with you he can’t do it!  
Luz: But wouldn’t that mean we’ll be in danger all the time? Since we have the gems?!  
Eda: Yeah but remember those gems gave you powers so use them! And I’m still working on something which can help you guys harness those powers a little better.  
(Meanwhile King who was listening in decides to interrupt)  
King: Wow all this explaining has made me bored! I need to get some fresh air!  
Eda: Well knock yourself out.  
(King then leaves the house and strolls happily)  
King: LA LA LA fresh air in The Boiling Isles.  
(All of a sudden a portal opens up with Lilith and Warden Wrath appearing from it)  
Lilith: There you are I’ve been looking for you! Seize him!  
King: NOOOOOOO!  
(Warden Wrath then grabs King and they both escape via the portal)  
TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
